


partner

by meshiin



Series: Ongniel week shenanigans [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boku No Hero Academia, Alternate Universe - Detectives, M/M, age up characters, but sets in korea hehe, contain swear words, seongwu is stupid as usual, yes its a bnha universe lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshiin/pseuds/meshiin
Summary: A story about a detective in a world where people with powers or quirks, are considered social norm. One day, the said detective received the long-awaited partner.And no, Seongwu, you should not have hot for your partner.





	partner

Seongwu yawned as he stretched his arms. Being an investigator in a world full with superpowers—or quirk, as they called it, is an absolute pain in the ass. It got worse when the police force is short on power since most of the people want to be a Pro Heroes—or people who use their quirks to protect the community as their profession, instead of police officer, let alone a detective. Seongwu has been in the force as a detective for almost 3 years and no partner.

(Seongwu himself was surprised he hasn’t died yet)

But now, he desperately need a partner because he is dead tired with his assignments. Seongwu has been assigned to cases involving villains that are on the rise. These villains have caused damage in some public and private properties, vandalisms, and assaults. The police department was scared that vandalisms, assaults might one day become more serious problems.

The police department itself has been speculating these villains involvement with League of Villains that have been labeled as a threat in Japan. Seongwu, one of the detectives that used to work on similar cases before he became a detective was assigned to investigate the villain cases.

Here’s the thing, Seongwu had been assigned for almost one month and for the past month, there have been many new villains cases and Seongwu is dead tired. He can’t do this alone and has been whining to his superior officer to give him a partner or maybe as task force.

“Ya, Ong Seongwu!” Seongwu snapped out from his thoughts upon hearing his name being called. Hair disheveled and dark eye bags, rose from his seat as he heard his commanding officer called him. Kang Dongho, the chief inspector of Seoul Police Department, stood in front of his office with a grin on his face as he gestured Seongwu to come to his office.

“You’re lucky, Seongwu.” Dongho stated as soon as Seongwu entered his room, much to Seongwu’s surprised. Dongho then handed out a file to Seongwu's hand but Seongwu kept his attention at Dongho. “I talked to an old friend in Busan Police and he said their detective there has been assigned to the villain case, like you. Apparently, their target, a famous villain that has been causing havoc in Busan made a run and was last seen in Incheon. So they’re sending one of their detectives for a joint investigation.”

Seongwu likes where this is going, as a smile became apparent on his face. 

“Congratulations, Seongwu. You just got yourself a partner.” And Seongwu, not caring that he’s being an unprofessional or that in presence of the Chief Inspector, yelled ‘FINALLY’ out loud.

* * *

“Oh, _hyung_ , really? Should I congratulate you?” Park Jihoon asked as he leaned on the chair beside Seongwu’s desk. Park Jihoon is one of the Pro Heroes who worked closely with the police, Seongwu especially. Jihoon’s quirk has something to do with charisma and mind manipulation-ish, since he’s the person that police will call if there’s a hostage situation or a situation where negotiation is needed.

“Yes please. Now you won’t see me being a walking zombie 24/7.” Seongwu retorted as Jihoon stifled a laugh. “At this point, I really hope this guy will not turn into an ass or I swear I’d kamehameha that bastard.”

“ _Hyung,_ just because your quirk involving shooting light beam out of your hand, you can’t call it kamehameha, you’d get a copyright warning.” Jihoon said in a teasing tone.  

“For the hundred time, Park Jihoon. It’s _laser_ beam. Also, I’m not afraid to kamehameha your ass.” Seongwu retorted, eyeing an irritated look at the younger male who brushed him off with a laugh. Jihoon reached his phone inside his jacket pocket and immediately stood up,

“Woojin is calling me, I’d better get home. See you around, _hyung_.”

With a small smile, Seongwu waves as Jihoon exited the room. Just as Jihoon was out of sight, a male with blonde hair was standing in front of the door of the investigator floor. He looked lost and familiar.

 _He also looked hot,_ if Seongwu may added.

“Can I help you?” Seongwu stood up and asked the male. The blonde male quickly turned attention to Seongwu and a relief washed over his face.

“I’m looking for Detective Gong… Seongwu? From Villains Investigator Department?” he asked with his deep, slight husky ( _and sexy_ ) voice.

Seongwu clicks his tongue, it wasn’t the first time people mistook his name. He chuckles as he raised his hand high,

“I am he.” Seongwu said, still smiling. “Actually, it’s Detective Ong Seongwu. Not Gong, Hong or Oh Seongwu. Ong. Ong Seongwu.”

The male looked flustered upon realizing his mistake and immediately made his way to Seongwu’s desk, “Sorry. I thought they misspelled your name, ‘Ong’ is quite a rare surname.”

“It’s fine. I’m used to it.” Seongwu smiled again because up close, _man_ this guy is very _hot_. But the latter immediately composed himself properly, “So, who am I speaking with?”

“Kang Daniel. I’m Detective from Busan Precinct. I was told to be your partner?” the male, Kang Daniel spoke, with a smile that shows his bunny teeth.

 _Oh shit. My new partner is too hot to become a detective._ Seongwu mind yelled. He took a deep breath and nodded, “Yeah. I guess, nice to meet you, partner?”

“You too.” Daniel smiled again, accompanied by a small laugh. The kind that rivaled the sun, Seongwu added inside his mind.

* * *

“Seongwu- _hyung_! Woonergizer managed to caught one of the Villain who tried to flee from the crime scene!” Daniel called out, waking Seongwu up from his deep slumber on his work desk. Seongwu almost fell from his chair. He hurried tidy his hair and grabbed his jacket. “The villain is said to have a slimy-like power so the crime scene might be slippery.”

The older male nodded upon hearing the short briefing, feeling a bit dizzy. He might need a coffee to fully wake him up. Seongwu threw his keys to Daniel, who caught easily and followed him as they entered the elevator, “Do you want to get a coffee first? To wake your senses up?” Daniel offered.

“After the crime scene visit, we’ll go there.” Seongwu answered, stifled a yawn.

“You sure? You looked like you need one immediately.” Daniel grinned.

“Well, let’s make the crime scene visit a quick one then.”

They arrived at the crime scene; a small kiosk in the middle of a shopping district of Myeongdong was robbed and vandalized. Police line has been installed and police officers was deployed to secured it. Seongwu and Daniel exited the car and was amazed at the destruction of the small kiosk. Daniel was right, there are questionable slimy fluids everywhere.

Daniel went to talk with the police officer who’s in charge with the crime scene while Seongwu looked around the kiosk to investigate. The latter had to slapped himself in order to gain his consciousness because he’s too damn tired to be dealing with new case of Villains that popped up almost every day like daisies.

He’s very grateful Daniel had been a great partner for two months they worked together, but truth to be told, they are exhausted. The Villain related cases are on the rise and almost every day, there’ll be a new case.

Seongwu is exhausted and Daniel is too, the prominent panda eyes could be seen under the younger male eyes.

“Seongwu- _hyung_. The Villain is captured about two blocks away, we should go there.” Daniel appeared in front of the door of the kiosk, gesturing Seongwu to follow him. Seongwu nodded and began to made his way slowly to the exit.

“ _Hyung!_ Watch out!” Daniel yelled. In a moment, Seongwu and Daniel fell together, landed on an extremely questionable slimy fluid. Disgusting if you asked Seongwu about this.

Also a bit _lewd_ , if you ask Seongwu when he turned attention to his partner. Seongwu knew it’s not the time for trying to undress his partner in a crime scene nevertheless, but he couldn’t help it.

“ _Hyung._ Please tell me your quirk involves transforming slimy liquid into water or a human hair-dryer…” Daniel commented as he slowly stood up carefully, even offering Seongwu a hand in the process.

“Sorry, man… I think yours not too?” Seongwu shut his mouth when Daniel sent an annoyed look at him. The older male sighed, “My apartment is near. Let’s clean up first and head back to interrogate the Villain.” Seongwu suggested. Daniel nodded in agreement,

“Yeah. That’s for the best. You have to take responsibility for this. Next time, let’s give you a cup of coffee first.”

They arrived at Seongwu’s apartment exactly 5 minutes later. Seongwu first informed Dongho about the incident and how both he and Daniel will return to the precinct after washing up. Feeling sorry for Daniel, Seongwu let the younger male to use the shower first while he himself is doing a phone interview with other officer regarding the updates.

Here’s when everything seems dumb. Seongwu just had to turn his attention to the bathroom entrance, when Daniel exited the room, wearing only a towel that covered his waist down. Seongwu almost choked on his own spit when he noticed the muscular body, complete with shower water dripping, that his partner hid under his shirt every day.

_Ah shit. Daniel looked so hot. Since when a person could look so damn sexy with just a towel, disheveled hair, and red cheeks; after taking a shower? Damn, Seongwu. Control your hormones, please. It’s your fucking partner._

_It’s your fucking partner who you’re not trying to fuck._

Just then, he heard Daniel laughed.

“Seriously, if I receive money every time you think dirty things about me, I’d be filthy rich now.” Daniel then closed the door of Seongwu’s room.

Seongwu was dumbfounded upon hearing Daniel’s comment. He stood for a good two minutes trying to understand what his partner was saying. His mind wandered when he briefly screened his partner’s profile that Kang Dongho gave him the day that he announced Daniel would be a partner.

_Name : Kang Daniel_

_Age : 25 years old_

_Quirk : Mind Reading_

**Author's Note:**

> my mind short circuited when i wrote the summary. my mind also does it when i was writing this story. if people are interested for a full story about this AU, i can write it after ongnielweek is finish!!
> 
> also kudos to you if you also read Boku no Hero Academia!
> 
> Reach me out at @meshiin_ on twitter!


End file.
